


Rainy Night Love

by Digimonpower1



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Also you can't tell me that Dally isn't gay for Johnny, Anal Sex, Dally loves Johnny, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happens before all of the bad stuff, Johnny will be afraid of thunder!, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rain and thunder shall bring boys closer together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digimonpower1/pseuds/Digimonpower1
Summary: Okay so I'm really bad with descriptions but Dally can't hold back his feelings for Johnny anymore after what happened between them and well this was a adorable fluff that got tainted. It contains sex and some swears so if you are not okay with that I apologize, but if you are then please give the story a chance.





	Rainy Night Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut and the characters are probably a bit OCC because honestly it has been years since I've last read the book. So I'm sorry that it's going to suck but um thank you for reading! Feel free to comment on what I could improve on or just comment if you enjoyed it.

Drip, Drip, Drip... BOOM

Thunder crackled loudly outside, cold rain poured down from the night sky, and a strong breeze blew by as a blonde greaser hurriedly ran to the nearby lot, looking for the gang's pet where he usually hid out.

_Shit where is he?_  “Johnny!” Dally called out before spotting the younger greaser who was currently curled up into a fetal position trying to keep the bundle of sopping wet newspapers he made into a blanket from blowing away. Dally hurried over to Johnny and crouched down to pull the makeshift blanket off of him “Come on. Let's go.” Johnny was confused at first and didn’t follow him until Dally started to walk away “You coming?” Dally asked pausing for a second.

"N-" Johnny had wanted to say 'No' but a loud boom from the ongoing thunderstorm startled him causing him to run after Dally and to unknowingly grabbed his hand, Dally raised a eyebrow when he felt the smaller greaser’s trembling hand. Though secretly Dally didn't mind the contact, Johnny immediately removed his hand once he realized what he did.

"You okay there Johnnycake?” Johnny blushed before clearing his throat and apologizing. “It's okay.” Dally patted Johnny’s head figuring that he was probably afraid of the ongoing thunder. “Let's go.” He coolly said as he began walking towards Buck’s place, the spot where he usually stayed at.

Dally knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A familiar voice demanded.

“Dallas.”

“...” The door was soon opened letting out the sounds of crappy music that neither of the greasers enjoyed, women joyfully chatting away, and men laughing at each other as they downed more beer.

“What do ya need friend?” Buck cheerfully asked.

“A room.”

Buck looked at Dally then at the figure behind him and smiled all knowingly “Ah I see right away then.” Buck proceeded to lead the two upstairs to the a random vacant room because someone payed a decent amount of money for the one Dally usually uses. “So do you two need anything else?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows as if he was hinting towards something.

Johnny immediately went red knowing what he was suggesting since others in the nearby rooms where clearing enjoying themselves judging by the loud moaning noises they were producing every minute or so.

“No we're good.” Dally quickly said.

“Okay! You two enjoy yourselves.” Buck turned to Dally and whispered. “That's quite a fine one you picked there, you won't mind sharing him with ol’ Buck would you?” Dally glared daggers at Buck for asking “I'm joking! If you need it there's a bottle of lube in the drawer.” before Dally could reply Buck walked off leaving the two alone.

After entering the small room and shutting the door, Dally turns around and sees Johnny on the bed trying to shake some water off of a pack of cigarettes.

“Need a cancer stick?” Dally asks, grabbing a extra cigarette off of the table but as soon as Johnny reaches for it he holds it up higher than Johnny can reach.

Johnny eventually stops trying to steal it from Dally's hand and instead stares at him, waiting for Dally to give him the cigarette. “Come on Dal give it to me already.”

“Sure, but first you need to strip." Dally said with a straight face, knowing fully well that he could have worded it better so it wouldn't have sounded so dirty.

Johnny turns beet red and manages to stutter out. “W-W-What are you talking a-about?”

“What's the matter? There's no need to be shy. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Besides you need to take off your clothes so you won't get sick, don't ya see your soaking wet?” Dally explains.

“Oh.” Was all Johnny was able to say as he begins taking of his jean jacket but for some reason he couldn't unbutton the small buttons holding the jacket together.

“Need help?” Dally questions, snickering as he walks closer to Johnny, successfully unbuttoning the jacket and tossing it over to the corner.

Johnny looks to the side as Dally slowly lifts Johnny's shirt off of him, revealing his torso which was littered with ugly purple bruises and faded scars from the abuse he suffered from at home, seeing Johnny in such a state always made Dally pissed off and wanting to kill that sick bastard who placed his hands on Johnny. But Dally knew that there was nothing he could do. For now he needed to make sure Johnny would be safe tonight and then he'd worry about what he was going to do tomorrow.

“I'll be right back with some clean clothes. Think you can take off the rest of it?”

"Of course I can!" Johnny huffs. "I'm not a kid. I can undress myself." 

"I'm just teasing ya Johnnycake." Dally says, walking away from the bed and towards the dresser where he fishes out a his smallest pair of pants and a shirt for Johnny and some clothes for himself. “Here you go” He throws the clothing to Johnny and enters the bathroom. “I'll give you some privacy”

"''Kay."

Now normally Dally wouldn't give two fucks about how anyone felt. Even if it was the occasionally broad he'd date who'd just end up betraying him later on. But you see Johnny wasn't just anyone, he’s the only person in the whole world Dally has strong feelings for, whenever he's around Johnny all Dally wants to do is protect the more innocent greaser from the harsh reality of the world they live in while trying to ignore the sickening feeling of want and what everyone would call 'love'. Though it's always hard for him to be alone with Johnny especially when he looked up at him with those wide puppy dog eyes, it just drives Dally crazy. Makes him want to make Johnny  _his._ Even though he knows It’s wrong to like Johnny, he can't help but feel the way he does and it's been like that for as long as he could remember.

Changing out of his wet clothes and putting on some dry pants, a soft knock told Dally, Johnny was also done changing.

Dally opened the door. “W...Why aren't you wearing pants?”

“They were too big.” Johnny simply said, he was only wearing Dally’s shirt and both greasers happened to notice how different their figures were.

Johnny was the shorter, skinner, and more fragile one of the pair while Dally was more taller and muscular.

Stepping out of the bathroom Dally walked towards Johnny.

"Here." He pat Johnny on his head before giving him the cigarette from earlier which Johnny put aside for later.

Dally headed over to the small bed in the middle of the room and fell onto it, laying in his back.

"Ummm..." Johnny looked around unsure.  _There's only one bed._  

Johnny not knowing where else to sleep, laid down on the floor. "What are ya doing down there?"

"There's nowhere else I can sleep."

"What are ya talkin' about there's plenty of room on the bed." Dally scooted over. "Get up here."

"Bu-"

"Johnny your not sleeping on the floor."

"O-Okay." Johnny sighs, knowing that he has lost as he climbs into the bed and lays next to Dally.  _We're so close!_  Johnny tried to put some distance between him and Dally but he was already on the edge of the bed.

"See isn't this better than the floor?" Dally asks, a soft smile graced his face as he leaned his head back into the pillows.

Johnny stared at him, it was rare to see Dally smile like that and Johnny was surely cherishing the smile which lasted for only a few seconds.

"Yeah.." Johnny said blushing as Dally moved closer to him to pull the blanket over the two of them.

"Try to get some sleep." Dally said turning off the only light in the room which was a lamp on a small nightstand next to the bed.  _Ha I doubt I'll even be able to sleep especially since he's so close._

_That's next to impossible! How can I with my heart beating this fast!_ Johnny thought trying to calm himself.

After about twenty minutes Johnny and Dally managed to close their eyes.

 

* * *

 

Dally was woken by the sounds of soft moaning which he quickly dismissed it as the people next door still getting it on but when he felt something slowly grinding against him, he understood what it was.

_Just ignore it. He's probably having a dream about some girl. It'll be over soon._

“Dal~” Johnny moaned ever so quietly, so quiet that Dally would have almost never heard if Johnny hadn't nuzzled close to Dally’s chest making his heart rapidly beat.

“Johnny what are you doing?!” Johnny was beginning to rub against Dally's, clothed member making the blonde greaser’s dick become harder every time Johnny's leg touched it. “Johnny?” The younger greaser seemed to be still asleep and as much as Dally was enjoying it he wasn't going to take advantage of the sleeping boy. So he got up from the bed and shook awake Johnny.

“Huh?” Johnny slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Dal?” Johnny saw Dally standing near him in the darkness and noticed something Dally was trying to hide. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Dally snapped causing Johnny to flinch but still he got up off of the bed and stared at Dally with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

“If something's bothering you. Don't be afraid to tell me.”

Unable to hold himself back any longer Dally pins Johnny to the wall surprising the smaller greaser.

“You want to know what's wrong! You, your doing this to me!” Dally spoke angrily trying to hide his lust though his member betrayed him and stood proudly, poking at Johnny's which from the sudden action had slightly gone up.

This had happened to Johnny many times before in his dreams, Johnny often fantasized how it would feel to have Dally's large hands roaming his body, or how it would feel having Dally roughly ravish him. It was quite obvious Johnny had feelings for Dally, hell he worshiped the ground Dally walked on but he never acted on these feelings because he was afraid of how Dally would react and what Dally would think about him but then again right now Dally has Johnny pinned to the wall with a hard-on for him. Johnny would have to be a idiot to not realize this opportunity.

“Are you even listening to me.” Dally’s voice yelled causing Johnny to cower and come back to reality, “You make me feel this way. Every damn day. And it's unfair! I-I LOVE YOU! DAMN IT!” Dally angrily punched the wall besides Johnny. “Do you even feel the same way?” Dally whispered sadly, making Johnny quickly act.

“O-Of course I d-do!” Johnny boldly said and plants his lips onto Dally's, the two begin to kiss sweetly but it soon turns into a heated make out session, both of their tongues fought for dominance and obviously Dally won.

Johnny takes a few backwards steps towards the bed and falls on top of it, Dally was still on top of him pinning Johnny into the bed, both greasers had prominent erections.

The two broke away needing to get air.

Dally took off Johnny's shirt and threw it aside. Running his hand all over Johnny's scars Dally planted butterfly kisses all over his chest, earning encouraging whines from Johnny.

He moved upwards and focused on nibbling Johnny's neck, enjoying all of the sweet sound Johnny made.

Slowly Dally slid his hand down into Johnny's boxers and freed his small but raging erection, Johnny gasped as Dally makes a fist around Johnny's cock and moves his hand up and down.

Dally stops causing Johnny to whine "Hold on.. let me get the lube." he reaches his hand into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube which he places next to him.

"What's that for?"

"After we're done this." Dally said before he gently grabbed Johnny's cock and licked a small bead of precum off of the tip, he quickly took the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck on it while bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Johnny loudly moaned, his hands had found their way on top of Dally's head and the younger greaser was gripping the blonde's hair as he enjoyed the hot and wet sensation of Dally's mouth around his dick. 

“Dally!” Johnny repeats as he gets closer to the edge.

"Hmm?" Dally pauses to look up at Johnny who was a moaning mess, his body was sweaty, his face brightly flush, and his beautiful innocent eyes were clouded with lust. Just seeing him like this was enough to make him cum but Dally hadn't even started yet.

"Don't.. stop." Johnny commanded, panting. Dally resumed bobbing up and down Johnny's dick while he trailed his hand's up Johnny's body and played with Johnny's sensitive nipples, sending him over the edge. "Dal~" Johnny groaned throwing his head back while Dally continued to pleasure Johnny's dick as best as he could. "Gonna c-" Johnny shots his load into Dally's mouth who choked a bit but managed to drink most of it, noting the hot, salty taste as he seductively licks the rest of the cum off of his lips and leaves Johnny who's heart pounded in his chest at the action, to bathe in the afterglow while Dally freed his aching cock.

“May I uh you know?” Dally awkwardly asked hoping Johnny would get what he wanted to do. Which he did and quickly spread his legs open for Dally grabbed the lube and slathered it on his first two digits, slowly he pushed his pointer finger into Johnny's hole who squirmed around.

"Eww it feels so cold and slimy!" 

"I have to prep you." Dally said slowly pushing his first finger all the way in, and then he waited until Johnny was ready and he inserted the second and started to scissor Johnny's tight space.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet." Dally said before he took his fingers out and then slid them back in, he did this untill Johnny started to moan, signaling that he was ready. “Are you ready?” Dally huskily asked, right now wanting more than anything to be inside Johnny.

Johnny quickly nodded, Dally slowly put the tip inside Johnny's hole then once half of his dick was inside.

“Ugh.”

“You okay?” Dally stopped himself from pushing in any deeper.

“I'm fine just keep going.”

Once he was fully inside of Johnny, he could feel Johnny tighten up and that pressure alone and actually being inside Johnny made him want to cum but first he slowly started to thrust making sure to ask if Johnny was okay.

“Hurry up.” Johnny lustfully commanded, doing as he was asked Dally increased his pace, thrusting deeply into the smaller greaser.

“Ahh~ Dal don't stop~” Johnny moaned very loudly while moving his hips to match Dally's thrusts.

“Fuck.” Dally moaned enjoying the way his name sounded. He quickened his pace.

“Don't stop~” Johnny's hands held onto Dally's back slightly scratching him, the pain mixed with the pleasure. “I'm going to cum.”

“Me too.” Dally roughly thrusted into Johnny, hitting the boy’s sweet spot repeatedly.

“Dallas~” Johnny cries out coming on to both his own chest and Dally's.

Feeling Johnny's walls tighten around his member and the way Johnny cried out his name while he was cumming, Dally gives Johnny one last good thrust before he soon follows suit.

“Johnny~” He slides out of Johnny and the two lay next to each other, both panting.

“I love you."

"I love you too."

Dally grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and covered the two of them before he wrapped his arm around Johnny and held him close as they both fell asleep.


End file.
